A new beginng to a dying end
by Starwings1
Summary: Darkrai is fed up with being poorly treated by the other legends so he dicides to become human. Will the other legends learn their mistakes? Maybe a slash story I will let the readers chose though in a poll I'll set up. R/R
1. Proluge the beginning

Hey everybody! I'm really excited about this story! Anyways I'm sure no one else done this before so enjoy!

I do not own Pokémon and I never will

"Blah" speaking

_Thoughts_

_Flashback_

**Boom Boom!** The sound of thunder could be heard. Suddenly you could see a figure standing on the altar in the middle of a stone room. The figure sighed and smiled such a sad smile that your heart would break. The figure started to remember what brought him there.

_Flashback to a month ago_

_The same figure was now seen in a cave on a bleak island. _

"_Sigh, I really wish I didn't have to go to the meetings Arceus makes. The other Pokémon only taunt me, make fun of me and insult me!"Shouted the figure angrily._

_He sighed again and started towards The Hall of Origin. Once there he went into a dark corner to try and ignore the whispering. Near the end as he was about to leave, Mew came over to ask something to which he replied no to. Seeing this Shaymin got a horrible idea._

"_Hey Darkrai, don't hurt Mew's feelings because you're an uncaring bastard! Though it's for the best, after all who would want to hang out with someone as ugly as you!" Shaymin taunted him._

_The other legendaries put in their own hurtful comments while Mew tried to make them stop till Cresselia shouted,_

"_We all wish you would just drop dead Darkrai!"_

_The figure who we now know is Darkrai looked at them before he left and said, _

"_Be careful what you wish for."_

_After that he left to go back to his home on Newmoon Island to prepare for the lunar eclipse._

_End Flashback_

Darkrai sighed once more before setting everything into place. He had collected some of Arceus's aura, some of Uxie's memory eraser power, clumps of Mew's fur, some ditto skin, and finally, human blood. After mixing all of the ingredients into a drink except for the memory eraser-which he planned to use at the last second to erase all of his memories-he gulped it down as the eclipse ended.

And before he disappeared he whispered,

"Goodbye,"

At 12:00 Midnight on May 5th Darkrai died and disappeared forever.

At 12:00 Midnight on May 5th 3 year old Jacob Nevermoon appeared.


	2. Chapter 1 The start

Hey Peoples! I would really appreciate if someone would review because I am a little unsure if this plot is good also if you wanna do something similar to this just PM me 'Kay?

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! (Even if I wish I did)

Darkrai's Pov (A/N I'm going to call him Jake from now on though)

I woke up instantly today and rushed to get out of bed and prepare for today. The reason is that I am finally ten years old! My name is Jacob Nevermoon but you can call Jake. Yesterday was May 5th my birthday so now today I can finally start my Pokémon journey.

I planned on going to Johto with my poochyena Dark; I know what you're thinking _if he just turned ten how come he already has a starter?_ Well my Dad is a breeder so I grew up with lots of different Pokémon and I chose to take Dark with me. Whoa, I just forgot that I should probably tell you what I look like right?

Well I have long blond hair that looks whitish at night and is always kept in a low pony tail (A/N think of Krad's-from D N Angel-hairstyle). I also have bright cyan blue eyes and I'm around 5"4 I think.

_Man I can't wait to get to the boat heading towards Johto!_ I thought as I put on my usual black tee-shirt, jeans, my sneakers, and my new black and white backpack.

"Hey son, hurry up and come down here to get something to eat or else your going to miss the boat!"My Dad yelled to me.

"Coming!"I yelled back as I was racing down the stairs.

_Man_ I thought _this is going to be so cool!_

* * *

Mew's Pov

_Man I can't believe it's been seven years since the incident _I thought as I walked in my human form. I was a thirteen year old girl named Mina while I was human. I had short and curly bubble gum pink hair and bright pink eyes. I was wearing a light pink tank top shirt with white Capri's and sneakers.

I sigh as my mind goes back to that day. The day that would change our lives forever.

_Flashback_

_I laughed at what Azelf said and decided to see if Darkrai would like to play tag. _

"_Hey Darkrai!"I said to him before he could leave._

"_What?"He replied._

"_Do you want to play tag with me and Azelf?"I said flipping backwards as I floated._

"_For the millionth time Mew no thank you."He said a little exasperated._

_When I heard what Shaymin said I frowned because Darkrai wasn't being a bastard, in fact he was polite about saying no. So when I was about to tell them off I heard what Cresselia said and froze. I'll never forget when Darkrai turned around and said_

"_Be careful what you wish for."_

_I still had a bad feeling about what he said a month later especially when he didn't show for the eclipse. I convinced Arceus we should go and see if he was okay. When we arrived everyone was shocked and froze. What we saw was runes drawn in blood and everything was a mess. _

_What caught my eye was the white envelope with a black rose on it. When I floated towards it the other legends snapped out of it, they asked what I had found. I replied that I thought it was a letter from Darkrai._

_After we read it I felt a lot of different emotions. Relief, that it wasn't a suicide. Awe, that he had found away to become permanently human. Sadness, that we were the cause that led him to do it. Anger, that I didn't do anything to help him._

_After that we kept searching the human world to see where he was and how he was. And also to fix our mistakes._

_End Flashback_

I sigh again, still feeling guilt after all these years. But recently a lot of people have been getting nightmares so we hope that we can finally find him. I kept thinking about that as I headed to New Bark Town.

* * *

So what do you think?

No don't tell me.

Alright you can tell me in a review. R/R everybody!

A/N: I do have a poll in my profile about who you want Jake/Darkrai to end up with.


	3. Chapter 2 first meeting

Hi Everybody! Here is a new chapter but first I would like to say a few things

Thank you for reviewing jalen!

I want at least 2 more reviews for me to update

I have a poll on my profile for you to decide who you want Jake/Darkrai to end up with

And finally I would like to explain something. Arceus won't be able to turn Darkrai/Jake back into a Pokémon because he used some of her power to do it. And while I said He used Uxie's mind erasing power it means his memory is not gone only blocked.

Now to Disclaim!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Jake's Pov

_Man _I thought _what a nice town_! I was so excited at being here, though I would have to hurry. After all I don't want to miss the beginning of my own journey! I still had an hour or two before I should hurry besides New bark town seems cool to look around.

Hmmm….I think I'll start towards a pokemart to get any supplies I might need. Then I'll head towards a restaurant to eat. I smiled to myself as I thought _Man; my dad is going to be shocked when he finds out what I decided to be._

* * *

Mew/Mina's Pov (by the way I'm going to call Mew Mina from now on)

I sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day as I walked down the street to the Pokémon center. I wasn't paying attention to anything so when I collided with someone I fell flat on my but.

"Are you alright miss?" I heard a voice say.

Opening my eyes I said, "Yes I'm fine and sorry for bumping into you."

The stranger held out his hand which I gratefully took and helped me stand up. When I looked at him I nearly fell over in shock. His hair didn't bother me, his face didn't, and neither did his clothes. It didn't matter that he looked younger than me.

His eyes were a bright cyan blue color which I've seen only on one person, _Darkrai._

While in my thoughts I heard the stranger yell, "If I don't hurry I'm going to be late!"

As I watched him run I noticed he dropped something. Bending down to pick it up I found it was a red scarf. I looked at the direction he ran off to and became determined to know this person.

* * *

Jake's Pov

Ah man, I made the registration but I can't find my lucky scarf anywhere. I was close to panicking, when the girl I bumped into earlier came in. When she saw me she came towards me carrying something,

It was my scarf! Flooded with relief I rushed towards her as she said "Is this yours?"

"Yes it is! Thank you so much for finding it!" I said as I took it from her.

I saw her look around the room then look towards me and say,

* * *

Mina's Pov

There's no way this guy is Darkrai. I must have been imagining things. Besides, this guy looks happy and kind. Then again we never really gave him a chance to be. Oh well, I am curious though so I have to say,

"So you're a coordinator?"

* * *

Nice surprise ending don't yah think?

Anyways remember I won't update till I get at least 2 more reviews!

And I have a poll I want you to go to so you can vote who you want Jake to end up with.

R&R Everybody!


	4. Chapter 3 Mina Legen?

Hey People! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I had a lot of tests to take soooo….

I own Nothing!

"Speech"

_Thinking_

* * *

Jake's Pov

"Yep! This will be my first contest so I was really worried when I couldn't find my lucky scarf." I told her.

I looked at her curiously because I had a feeling of déjà vue. _Nah, I've never met her before so it's probably just my nerves getting to me _I thought to myself.

"Anyways enough of me talking, my name is Jacob Nevermoon but you can call me Jake." I told her as I held out my hand to shake.

"So'kay, my name is Mina Legen and I haven't started any journey for that matter nor do I have a Pokémon yet." She replied sticking out her own hand and shaking mine.

I felt my eyes widen at that.

"No Pokémon? But you're at least thirteen years old! You know what? After my contest I'm going to fix that."I said to her an idea forming in my head.

* * *

Mina's Pov

I was touched that he was determined to do something for me even though we just met. But I just remembered I had to tell the others where I was.

"I'll be right back I have to call my friends and family and tell them where I am."I apologized to him.

He nodded and I walked a little bit away then I pulled out my cell phone. I soon as I called I got a bunch of worried legendaries wondering where I was. I quickly told them what happened and that I was staying to watch Jake perform. I just happened to accidently; purposefully leave out the part where he reminded me of Darkrai.

I walked back to where Jake was sitting.

"Um, is it alright if my friends come and watch you as well?"I asked him even though they were already coming I wanted to be polite.

"Sure, I don't mind. It just means I'm going to try harder." He told me.

* * *

Third person Pov

"Next up we have Jake Nevermoon!" The MC said to the audience. As all of the other legendary Pokémon, Mina, and Jake looked up at each other.

* * *

Cliffie~! XD

Sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist! Also I should have another chapter up soon since next week is my last week of school.

A reminder this story can be yaoi or straight but it depends if you go to my profile and check my poll. But there won't be any romances till the sequel and only then they'll be slight and just forming.

I want 5 more reviews PLEASE! I want to know what you think.

R&R everybody.


	5. Chapter 4 The Other Legends

Sorry this is so late DX but my summer has been so busy and I have to help my Mom a lot. She's in a wheelchair.

Another thing, I have this new story idea and I may post it up later. And again Poll WILL BE OPEN threw out the first adventure.

And if it is a yaoi don't worry. In the second adventure feelings will only start to develop only in the third adventure would romance actually start but it would only be kissing~!

Now for the story X3. Disclaimer: I no own Pokémon okay? *speaks slowly*

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Jakes Pov

Huh, guess those must be Mina's family and friends. I look at them curiously before I wave hello as I go to the stage. Once I got to the curtains I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. I gulped before jumping out.

_Wow_, I thought _it's so bright and look at the audience!_ Gulping I went further onstage and jumped to let out Dark.

"Take to the shadows! Dark!" I yelled as I let him out. He landed gracefully as we had practiced.

"Use Shadow Ball but swallow it!" He obeyed and sent out a strong Shadow Ball but ate it. To the onlookers he began to glow purple and his fur got sharper while his claws and fangs grew. I learned this technique from a friend of mine in Sinnoh. I nodded to myself; it was going alright so far.

"Now use Shadow ball multiple times and then use a Quick Attack, Iron Tail combo." As he did what I said I stood back slightly to admire the result.

By using Shadow ball many times there were a lot of them onstage. However by using Quick Attack for speed and then Iron Tail he was able to quickly and beautifully destroy them making purple glitter fall down on the arena and Dark. I smiled and bowed with Dark then I looked towards the judges to see what they had to say.

"What a stunning performance for both trainer and Pokémon!" Director Contesta said smiling his approval.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said clapping lightly.

"What a delightful show! This shows the bond between trainer and Pokémon quite well." Nurse Joy said happily.

Sighing in relief at their comments, I went back stage with a big grin on my face. Spotting Mina talking to her family I walked over excited.

* * *

Mina's Pov

_While Jake had been on stage…_

Ugh, I may be in a lot of trouble. I gulped nervously while the other legendaries approached. Cresselia -or as she preferred to be called in human form Celia- looked stunned while Arceus -or Archie- looked like he had a heart attack and Girantina –Tina-? Well she may be close to crying by the way she looked. I can't see the others but I'm sure they have the same reactions.

"Mina." Archie said slowly, "Who was that?" Uh-oh, he doesn't look that happy.

I smiled nervously, "He's a human just starting his own journey and I met him a little while earlier. Oh! And his name is Jake."

Celia wasn't out of her shock quite yet, "Mina? Do you know why that human looks like D-Darkrai." She stuttered a bit at his name.

I sighed it seems they thought the same thing I did. "Celia and the rest of you I'm very sure that Jake is just a normal human."

I rolled my eyes slightly after all he couldn't be Darkrai. I'm sure of it….right? Shaking my head I saw Jake heading towards us.

"Guess what Mina! I may be moving on to the next round." He told me excitedly with a smile that was so happy it made me smile back.

"I hope so!" When I saw him looking at the others curiously I thought I should probably introduce them.

"Jake meet my friends Celeste (Celebii), Cane (Suicune), his brothers Kou (Raikou) and Tai (Entei), Shayla (Shaymin), and Celia. Then these two are my mother Tina and my father Archie." I said pointing to each for his benefent.

"Well the names Jake! Pleasure to meet you." He said grinning at them. I almost wanted to laugh at the looks on their faces. Almost.

"Hey Mina Remember when I said I was going to fix your no Pokémon problem?" He told me grinning.

I was a little nervous at that grin but replied,

"Yeah, what about it?" I was not prepared for him to grab my arm and drag me off to the Pokémon center. When we got there with the other legends following he went straight to the phone and dialed someone.

"Hey dad do you think you could send in that new Pokémon...uh-huh…Thanks! I'll talk to you later bye dad!" He quickly hung up before going to Nurse Joy. He seemed to ask her something before she disappeared for a minute then returned with a Pokeball in her hand. She handed it to him and he walked back to us.

"Here Mina, this is for you!" He told me while handing the Pokeball over.

"What is it?" I was quite curious about which Pokémon it was.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" He said with a mischievous grin.

I was even more curious at that and pressed the button to release whatever Pokémon it was. I blinked, a Cleffa? When I looked down at her she looked back at me and said Cleffa! I swear I melted from how adorable that was.

"I love her Jake! Thank you SOOO much!" I hugged him.

"She's yours but only under one condition." His smile got even wider.

"What?"

"Well you have to travel with me!" He said.

….Silence…

"WHAAATTT?"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter~! X3 I'll describe how everyone looks as a human in my profile later. Again Poll will be open throughout the story.

I want 4 reviews at least~!

R/R everybody


End file.
